1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technology of driving display panels, more specifically, to a gate driving circuit and a display panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices commonly comprise of display panels and driving circuits. A plurality of display units are arranged on a display panel, which compose a pixel matrix. The driving circuits are applied to liquid crystal display devices, which forms images displayed on display panels.
Thin Film Filed Effect Transistors (“TFT”, hereinafter) are frequently used as the basic elements of the driving circuits in display panels. Compared with traditional TFTs with silicon substrates, Oxide Thin Film Transistors (“Oxide TFT”, hereinafter) have the characteristics of high mobility and high transmittance and have the advantages of low cost of manufacture and good uniformity. The Oxide TFT LCD using Oxide TFTs has the advantages of swiftly responding, high resolution and low power consumption, which meets the requirement of the display terminal with high definition and high capacity. Hence, Oxide TFTs are considered to be the first choice of the next generation of display panels.
Currently, Oxide TFTs are depletion modes. When the voltage between the gate and the source of a TFT, as shown in FIG. 1, e.g., Vgs=0V, there is a large drain current Ids. FIG. 2 is a structure schematic of an gate driving circuit in related art; FIG. 3 is the sequence chart of the driving circuit shown in FIG. 2. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, in the driving circuit, drain current Ioff1 will occur on Transistor T6, drain current Ioff2 will occur on Transistor T5, and drain current Ioff3 will occur on Transistor T3. Therefore, the gate driving circuit is failed to output the effect gate driving waveform, which will cause the circuit malfunction. The output of the gate driving circuit connects to the scanning line of the pixel driving circuit to realize the writing control of data signals into the pixel driving circuit. If the gate driving circuit is filed to output the defined gate driving waveform, the data writing of the pixel driving circuit will be influenced.
FIG. 4 is a structure schematic of a revised gate driving circuit in related art. As shown in FIG. 4, the repeatedly arranged TFT (Tfg) and capacitor (Ccouple) on each TFT (Target TFT) is used to avoid the circuit malfunction problem caused by the existence of the drain current in TFT device. FIG. 5 is a structure schematic of the GOA (Gate Driver on Array) circuit having the circuit shown in FIG. 4. However, as shown in FIG. 5, it is necessary to add a TFT and a capacitor for each TFT in the original circuit, which will increase TFTs and capacitors. Therefore, the circuit will become more complex and the area occupied by the circuit will increase, which is not beneficial to the design of the narrow frame of display panels and is not beneficial to the cost control.